nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Volume 4
Volume 4 of Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo contains chapters 26 to 34 and was released on December 17, 2012. Chapters Chapter 26 Egads, Man! is the 1st chapter in Volume 4. Ryu and Urara switch bodies due to the effect of Nene's power remaining on Toranosuke and Miyabi, which leads Urara to the conclusion that Meiko Otsuka may be a Witch after certain events take place during remedial classes. Chapter 27 Bwooong is the 2nd chapter in Volume 4. Nene and Ushio arrive to the clubhouse, in search of volume two, but are annoyed to hear that the teacher with the key has yet to arrive. They soon come across Ryu and the others, informing them that the teacher with the key will only arrive once all of the students taking remedial classes have passed their exams. Chapter 28 Fwish Fwish is the 3rd chapter in Volume 4. Ryu heads out in search of Meiko to land a kiss on her lips and attain her Witch Power, but the latter refuses, admitting that something about Ryu seems different. However, when Urara switches place with Ryu, Meiko accepts to kiss Ryu once again, unaware of what is going on. Chapter 29 Recruit! is the 4th chapter in Volume 4. Ryu successfully kisses Meiko and attains her Witch Power: Telepathy. Initially, Ryu is confused as to how they will use this power to pass the exam, but Mitsuru and Hideaki soon arrive and decide to explain everything to him. Chapter 30 Boobs is the 5th chapter in Volume 4. After practicing for a while, Ryu is able to come up with an image of who he needs to contact in order to pass the exam. He receives help from Toranosuke and the others. The four students eventually all pass the exam, allowing for the teacher with the key to make an appearance. Chapter 31 Odagiri's Boobs is the 6th chapter in Volume 4. Meiko reveals that she may have romantic feelings towards Ryu, forcing the latter to inform her that she may be in love with Urara's version of himself. After explaining the details about the Witches, Ryu assures Meiko that she can ask them for help whenever. However, just then Meiko announces that one of Ryu's friends may be a Witch, as kissing them had no effect. Chapter 32 Fssst Pop Pop is the 7th chapter in Volume 4. With the teacher holding the key finally having arrived, the group is shocked upon entering an empty classroom. Eventually, however, they throw a party, in which Ryu reveals that he wishes to find the Witches in order to discover the history behind their powers. Chapter 33 Santa Came Early! is the 8th chapter in Volume 4. The Supernatural Studies Club returns from the clubhouse, enjoying their summer brake individually. However, Toranosuke has other plans, as he grabs Ryu and takes him to Maria's house, where they plan to sneak in and do further investigation on the student thought to be one of the Seven Witches. Chapter 34 You Want to be Compensated Sexually, Right? is the 9th chapter in Volume 4. After and Toranosuke successfully confirm that Maria is one of the Seven Witches, the former converses with her in private, where she reveals that she saw a horrible future; the old school building catches fire and she is blamed for it after attempting to stop it. Gallery Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Volume 4